movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Heroes: Division II
Ultimate Heroes: Division II is the sequel to the first film in NinjaMan107's Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Heroes: Galactic War. It stars Logan Lerman, Tom Holland, Ray Fisher, Zendaya, and Mark Ruffalo as Danny Phantom, Spider-Man, Cyborg, Miss Martian, and Dr. Bruce Banner, respectively. Filming started after the conclusion of filming on Ultimate Heroes: Galactic War on July 5th, 2017. Logan Lerman, Tom Holland, and Ray Fisher confirmed they were reprising their roles on July 7th, 2017. The title was revealed to be Ultimate Heroes: Sidekicks on July 18th, 2017. Zendaya and Mark Ruffalo confirmed they was reprising their roles on July 19th, 2017. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was cast as Darkseid on July 23rd, 2017. Ryan Reynolds was cast as Zane Julien-Roberts/Icemaster on July 24th, 2017. Also on July 24th, the title was changed to Ultimate Heroes: Division II, and Chris Pratt was cast as Star-Lord along with Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man. On July 25th, 2017, Ciaran Hinds was cast as Steppenwolf and Ezra Miller was cast as Flash. Cast * Logan Lerman as Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Zendaya as Megan Stark/Miss Martian * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk and Red Hulk (post-credits) * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash * Dwayne Johnson as Darkseid * Ciaran Hinds as Steppenwolf * Ryan Reynolds as Zane Julien-Roberts/Icemaster * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne * Tobey Maguire as Ben Parker * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * NinjaMan107 as Young Peter Parker * Liam Hemsworth as Boba Fett * Ray Park as Darth Maul Plot After the death of Aunt May in ''Danny Phantom, ''Peter Parker mourns at the funeral along with Danny, Vic, Megan, Peter Quill, Tony, and Bruce Banner. Peter cries at the funeral and says it was just like his Uncle Ben's funeral. He then flashbacks to when his uncle and aunt were still alive and when he was just a 16-year-old boy. Bruce tells Peter that the funeral is over and that he was going to live with Tony, Danny and Megan. Later, the heroes go back to the tower where Tony now lives. Tony reveals that he is splitting the Ultimate Heroes into two teams with two leaders. He assigns Peter, Danny, Victor, and Megan to "Ultimate Heroes: Divison II" with Bruce Banner as the leader. He also introduces them to Icemaster, a robot with the power of ice. Icemaster reveals that he is known as Zane Julien-Roberts, one of the elemental power holders. The Division I (except Flash, who didn't make it to the meeting on time, ironic enough, and Peter Quill, who is in the bathroom at the time) heroes go to Knowhere when Flash arrives at the tower. Peter Quill comes out of the bathroom to find out that the heroes left. Darkseid shows up on Earth with Steppenwolf, determined to destroy Earth. The heroes attack Darkseid, hoping to destroy him. He keeps stopping their attacks, but the heroes come up with an idea to stop him. They find Boba Fett in prison and pay him to help them destroy Darkseid. And, according to Boba, a grenade was a good idea to do that. But, Darkseid sent Steppenwolf and his army to destroy the heroes for the bomb destroying his throne. Steppenwolf was defeated after a masked hero shows up, not revealing his identity. The masked hero flees when Darkseid attacks him. He flies away while Darkseid falls off of a cliff, killing himself. Boba Fett betrays the heroes and captures them, taking them to the Death Star IV (except for Flash, who ran back to the tower to get help along with Miss Martian, who used density shifting to escape) and revealing that Darth Maul was behind it all. Gamora, Iron Man, and Captain America come back with Red Hulk, a new recruit that they got from Knowhere. They return to find out that the heroes have been captured and must be saved. They run off into the distance, setting up Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen. Sequel Two spin-offs are planned for 2018: Flash (May 25th) and Hulk vs.The Ultimate Heroes (July 7th) The next sequel will be Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen. It stars Tom Holland, Logan Lerman, Robert Downey Jr., and Mark Ruffalo with Liam Hemsworth's Boba Fett and Ray Park's Darth Maul as the main villains. FORGET THE ULTIMATE HEROES: GALACTIC WAR SEQUEL SECTION Heroes Coming Soon Hawkeye (MARVEL) and Black Widow (MARVEL) will appear in Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen. Fireballer (Head Basketball), Waverider (Head Basketball), and Speedforce (Head Basketball) will appear in Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen. Batman (DC) is the masked hero and will appear in Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen. Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Star Wars Movies